I am Felix
by captainkodak1
Summary: Felix talks about his two best freinds and the mission he went on.


Kim Possible and all of the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the series of "I am" fics.

**I am Felix.**

Greetings, I am Felix Renton. I just wanted to take a few minutes to talk to all of you about two of my best friends. They are Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. My mom works with Dr. Possible, Kim's dad and we had only recently moved to Middleton when I met Ron and Kim for the first time. I had gone to the Middleton fair just to hang out, play some games and just have some fun. I was playing Cap-A-Rat when I noticed two other teenagers about my age walk up to play the game. They seem to be friends these two, a guy and a girl. The guy was about medium height and build with blonde hair. The girl was just a little shorter with a slight build. She had red hair and green eyes. Then I recognized the girl, she was Kim Possible. If she was Kim Possible then the blonde haired guy had to be her partner in Team Possible. His name had to be Ron Stoppable. I introduced myself to Kim and she seemed pleased to meet me. She introduced me to Ron as he continued to play the game, but it soon ended and I had won.

Kim asked me to go for some rides. I said "Sure" and pulled my motorized wheelchair back from the game. I could tell that it surprised her. But I am used to it. I was hurt in a car accident years ago and I have accepted it long ago. We went to go get something to eat. Kim was so funny; she was so self-conscious about me being in a wheelchair that she almost could not talk. She saw some poster about monster trucks and pretended to be excited about and invited me to join her and Ron, so I said sure. We met at the gate and went in to see the show. Ron and I were having a great time watching the show. Kim seemed preoccupied with her communication device. I found out Ron liked the Zombie smashing games and we were arguing about the best one when Kim gave me a map of the school with all the handicapped entrances and ramps, I told her thanks, what I didn't tell her was that I already knew what I needed to know about the school. But she seemed so nervous about everything.

That was when some guy and a bunch of his goons came in and stole the monster trucks. Kim took off after them on an ATV. Ron jumped on another one and was right behind her. He stopped the ATV in front and asked if I wanted to go along. I jumped right on. I asked him is this was a normal night for he and Kim. He said that it about was. We went off after Kim but the guys got away with the trucks. Kim was a little mad at Ron for bringing me along.

Later, we were back at my house, Ron and I were playing a Zombie game while Kim talked to my mom. Ron and I really hit it off quick. Ron is a great kind of guy. He treated me just like he would anyone else. When he saw me he didn't see my chair just me. Ron is pretty good at the Zombie game but not as good as me. Kim, at first had trouble dealing with me in a wheelchair. She and my mom talked in the kitchen while Ron and I played the games. My mom told me later that Kim really was trying to be nice but just didn't know how to deal with me in the wheelchair. As nice and smart as Kim is there are some things that she has a hard time dealing with. At first it was me being in this wheelchair. Later, I think she had trouble dealing with her feelings about Ron.

The next day Ron and I were playing basketball, which is something I really like to play. Ron and I were having a great game, and I was actually winning when Kim came in. She sorta got on Ron for playing to win with me. She told him that he needed to treat me like…. " a regular guy" Ron finished her sentence. Kim realized that she had done it again and was really upset with herself.

I was able to go with Kim and Ron on their next mission to help. We were set up to wait for Motor Ed. Everything was ready, Kim and Ron got ready to face Motor Ed. She asked me to stand guard to watch for Motor Ed. I looked at her and grinned and said "don't you mean sit guard". I know it was mean, but Kim is so, so funny when she gets embarrassed or flustered. She covered her mouth and made the funniest face. I grinned and told her everything was okay. I could hear her talking to Ron about it. That was when this Motor Ed dude showed up. He was after this fake valve that Kim, Ron and I had come up with as a trap. Ed, Kim and Ron got in this wind tunnel thing with the fake valve box. I tried to help by changing the direction of the wind constantly but we all got caught and Motor Ed got away with Ron in the box. Kim was really upset. This is one of the times I think I realized that Kim thought of Ron as more than a friend. She wasn't about to cry but I think she was close.

We had to go to the wrecking yard to meet this guy and trade Ron for what the guy thought was the real valve. We got Ron out but really had a hard time with Motor Ed and his goons at least for a while. But we won and the Ed dude and his friends ended up in jail and that is how I came to meet the Famous Team Possible.

I consider it a privilege to be one of the few, if not the only people to have been on a mission with the two of them. Ron has become my best friend. When Ron is your friend he stands by you no matter what. Ron is pretty cool guy in his own way. He lives his life in his own way. Ron is one of the few people who treated me like a regular person from the first moment that he met me. I will always appreciate that from him. Ron tried hard to treat everyone with respect, even sometimes when they don't deserve. I also know something else. Ron cares deeply for Kim. I can tell by the way he looks at Kim when he knows that she isn't looking. I can also tell by the way he speaks to her and treats her. I knew that when Kim and Josh broke up that Ron might have a chance.

Kim is my other best friend. It took sometime for her to get used to me being in a wheelchair. She cares so deeply for people; it was like she felt partially responsible for me being in this wheelchair. She kept saying things that she thought would hurt my feelings. But she sorta grew on me and she learned slowly. After the mission against Motor Ed she was a new girl. That next morning when Ron and I were playing some b-ball she came in the gym dressed out to play. I tossed her the ball and I could tell she was ready to play. We all had a great game that day. I think that Kim has started with feelings toward Ron also. She is more secretive than Ron about her feelings but Monique told me that sometimes Kim will slip up and say something about Ron. I have also noticed how she acts around him, the way she looks at him. She makes sure Ron never sees this, but I have seen it. I hope that somehow those two get together.

Those two are very special to me. They really are my best friends. Now that Kim is over her nervousness around me the three of us have a great time. Ron is the same great guy. Some of the people at school don't like Ron. I really don't know why, if they would take the time to get to know him they would find most likely the best friend they would ever have. Maybe it is because he lives his life as he wants to, not like how other people think he should live it. His "never be normal" saying is about right. He is not a normal guy, but he is and always will be my friend. Kim has really come around. She is really a great gal and has been a great deal of help to me. That is Kim all the way. She really cares for people and will go out of her way to help. I think that is why the two of them are so successful at doing what they do. They care for others a great deal and they also care for each other. They really are a great team and someday they will make a great couple.

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I am trying to get most of the "I am"s done before the movie in just a few weeks. I guess I really need to get to work. I have enjoyed this series of fictions as well as the other series that I have written. I hope that all of you have enjoyed these stories and fictions. The movie is coming soon and I am ready to see it. Not matter how the movie ends and as new episodes are no longer made. I will be here for sometime to come, writing to the best of my ability. I enjoy this too much to stop just because no more new episodes are made. I hope the rest of the authors will join me in getting Kim alive and going.


End file.
